


Черный список

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Background Femslash, Background Slash, Bisexual Lucius Malfoy, Bisexual Pansy Parkinson, Case Fic, Detective Noir, F/F, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Canon, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Из сейфа Нарциссы в банке Гринготтс исчезает вещь, которая может доставить проблемы как самим Малфоям, так и множеству посторонних людей. Люциусу приходится расследовать это дело. Тем временем в магическом мире одного за другим убивают министерских чиновников.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy (past), Lucius Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape (Past), Pansy Parkinson/Rita Skeeter (mentioned)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Немного кровищи, расчлененки и малоаппетитных подробностей, множественные трупы НМП.  
> Рейтинг гетный и дженовый, слэш и фем упоминаются.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Lucius Malfoy 2016

Люциус всю жизнь недолюбливал людей, особенно магглов, и терпеть не мог города. Больше всего не любил Лондон — грязный, смрадный, заполненный никчемными людишками, прозябающими под низким свинцовым небом среди мусора и ненависти друг к другу. Однако именно в Лондоне он купил особняк, в котором поселился после свадьбы Драко. Оставаться в одном доме с «прекрасной» невесткой он не желал. Не хотелось портить жизнь ни себе, ни единственному наследнику непрерывными скандалами. Пусть уж так… Поближе к центру политической жизни.

Дом он выбрал старый, викторианский, в хорошем, но маггловском районе, впрочем, достаточно популярном и у волшебников. Окна смотрели на тихую аллею, на другой стороне которой находился старый паб «Мистер Ливингстон». Он мог бы нарушить эту идиллию, но, к счастью, народу в нем бывало мало. И, несмотря на то, что пабы Люциус ненавидел тоже, по вечерам он часто стоял у окна гостиной со стаканом виски — самого обычного, шотландского — и наблюдал за его дверями, разглядывал качающуюся вывеску с полустертыми буквами и седым джентльменом, который напоминал Люциусу отца. Он ни за кем не следил и никого не ждал, просто порой вечерами ему было абсолютно нечего делать. 

Книги давно опостылели; радио Люциус презирал, телевизор — и подавно; клубы — не любил, тем более, что магглов не выносил на самом деле. Изредка выбирался в оперу или театр, обычно выкупая для себя целую ложу. Одно дело — следить за лицедеями и слушать хорошую музыку, и совсем другое — соседствовать с неотесанным отребьем. В общем и целом, дни и вечера проходили в скуке и безделье, лишь иногда нарушаемыми редкими встречами с любовницами и горничной, появлявшейся в доме каждый второй день. Любовниц было несколько, но чаще — случайных. Постоянную связь он ни с кем не поддерживал, любовников тоже не заводил, хотя раньше... Но это дело прошлого — все его старые любовники погибли в войну, и Люциусу не хотелось, чтобы призраки прошлого беспокоили его в новых отношениях. Никаких больше мужчин. Хватит.

Компанию в такие вечера Люциусу составлял разве что портрет старого друга, но даже беседы с ним давно наскучили. Живого человека он никак не мог заменить, лишь бередил воспоминания.

Люциус никого не ждал, поэтому звонок в дверь прозвучал неожиданно. Еще несколько секунд Люциус стоял, вслушиваясь в тишину, думая, что ему послышалось, но тут раздался второй звонок, еще более нетерпеливый. Странно.

Люциус отставил стакан, взял со стола палочку и спустился вниз. С третьим звонком он рывком открыл дверь.

— Нарцисса?

Бывшая жена холодно кивнула и вошла в темный холл. Люциус закрыл за ней дверь и зажег Люмос. Электричеством он не пользовался — совершенно не доверял маггловским изобретениям. Нарцисса чмокнула его в щеку и наморщила нос — укололась о трехдневную щетину. Огляделась.

— Вижу, процветаешь, — сказала она и слегка поправила ворот его домашней мантии.

— Как всегда, дорогая. С чем пожаловала? Неужели новоявленный муж тебя не удовлетворяет, и ты решила попробовать начать все с начала?

— Не надейся, Люциус. По сравнению с тобой, он ангел…

— То есть без члена и яиц?

— … в быту и сам дьявол в постели. Я по делу.

— Как низко я пал — красивые женщины теперь ходят ко мне лишь по делу. — Он улыбнулся и широким жестом указал на лестницу. — Что ж, пройдем наверх, поговорим о делах. Надеюсь, это не очередная просьба о выплате содержания?

— О нет-нет, Серж куда богаче тебя, так что не волнуйся о своем любимом золоте. Во всяком случае, пока.

Несмотря на легкий и игривый тон, в ее глазах плескалось беспокойство, но об этом Люциус не хотел пока думать. Он просто был рад видеть Нарциссу. Выглядела она великолепно: красивая, сияющая, ухоженная, в простом, но явно сшитом на заказ зеленом платье — оно сидело на ней идеально, подчеркивая высокую грудь, длинную шею и крутую линию бедра. Хороша, до сих пор хороша — но, теперь, увы, абсолютно для него недоступна.

— Налить? — Люциус кивнул на бутылку виски на столе.

На мгновение Нарцисса замешкалась, но все же покачала головой:

— Нет, мне еще аппарировать. Если останусь здесь на ночь — Серж не поймет.

— Не доверяет тебе?

— Тебе! — она ухмыльнулась и устроилась в единственном кресле.

Люциус обновил свой виски в стакане и присел на подоконник.

— Ну что ж, рассказывай. С чем пожаловала?

— Меня ограбили.

— Надо же. И кто посмел? Куда смотрел этот твой... Серж?

— Серж в Марселе, а ограбили мой сейф в Гринготтсе здесь.

Люциус едва не поперхнулся огневиски, но сумел взять себя в руки.

— И? Почему ты не в Аврорате, не в службе охраны и защиты банка? При чем тут я?

— Как раз ты и при чем. 

Нарцисса на мгновение прикрыла глаза и поморщилась, словно унюхала что-то противное. У Люциуса появилось нехорошее предчувствие, и он поставил стакан на подоконник. — Взяли всего одну вещь. Ту самую тетрадь, черную, с вензелем на обложке.

— Как?! — Люциус вскочил. — Ты же сказала, что уничтожила ее!

— Я сказала, что уничтожу ее. Ради этого и вернулась. Сначала хотела обустроиться и убедиться, что ты не будешь мешать моей новой жизни.

— Ты... ты... — Если бы это помогло, он бы, наверное, убил ее сейчас. 

Люциус крепко сжал обеими руками подоконник и зажмурился. Катастрофа. 

— Поэтому я не могла пойти к аврорам или гоблинам. Искать придется тебе. Кто-то очень хорошо знал, что ему нужно, потому что кроме тетради ничего не пропало. Ты ведь представляешь, сколько в сейфе можно было взять? Золото, артефакты, драгоценности! А забрали только старую тетрадь.

Люциус с трудом дышал. Он залпом допил виски и так сжал стакан, что тот пошел трещинами.

— Ты идиотка, ты мордредова идиотка... Ты представляешь, чем это грозит, ладно — мне, тебе уже плевать на меня, но и нашему сыну?! Он ведь тоже был в курсе! Кстати, думаешь, если она попадется властям, тебя выпустят к твоему дорогому Сержу?! Ха!

— Именно поэтому я не хочу задерживаться и собираюсь уговорить Драко уехать ко мне хотя бы на пару месяцев.

— Он тебя послушает, о да! Наш сын теперь взрослый, ответственный и самостоятельный, родители ему и его проклятой жене — не указ. 

— Я с ним уже виделась. Астория — замечательная молодая женщина, и я не понимаю...

— Магглолюбка. Нахальная маленькая магглолюбка, которая превратила дом моей семьи в... маггловский склад! 

Нарцисса закатила глаза и потерла виски, словно у нее разболелась голова. После таких разговоров они и начали отдаляться друг от друга. 

— Ладно. Не важно. — Люциус махнул рукой. — Сначала — в Гринготтс. Попробуем понять, как произошло похищение.

— Посмотри на часы — он закрыт, так что придется отложить до утра. Встретимся там в десять, надеюсь, ты успеешь проспаться. — Она выразительно посмотрела на полупустую бутылку виски.

— Я буду в отличной форме, дорогая! Ты же знаешь...

— Знаю.

Нарцисса поднялась, и Люциус подошел к ней, тронул ладонями ее точеные плечи. Ужасно хотелось снова обнять ее как раньше. Уткнуться носом в душистые светлые пряди и забыть обо всем. Нарцисса до сих пор пахла для него домом, но ее пришлось отпустить. 

Уснуть удалось лишь с лошадиной дозой зелья спокойного сна.


	2. Chapter 2

Сейф Нарциссы Люциус видел всего пару раз в жизни — в дела жены он никогда не лез, уважая ее право на личную собственность и тайны. Нарцисса отвечала ему тем же, что долгие годы служило залогом спокойной семейной жизни, которая лишь после войны сначала пошла трещинами, а потом и вовсе раскололась. 

Сейф не слишком отличался от его собственного — все та же низкая пещера за толстой дверью, многочисленные сундуки: часть приоткрыта — с золотом, часть заперта на большие замки. На низком столике в дальнем углу грудой лежали небольшие шкатулочки и бархатные коробочки. Часть из них показалась Люциусу знакомой — должно быть, драгоценности, которые Нарцисса решила не брать с собой во Францию.

— Я оставила тетрадь тут, — Нарцисса указала как раз на столик. — Сверху положила вот это колье, — она потрясла длинной зеленой коробкой. Еще оставила шкатулку и взяла немного денег из открытого сундука.

— И кроме тетради ничего не пропало?

— Насколько я вижу — ничего. Артефакты я проверила в первую очередь, украшения тоже все на месте. Золото не пересчитывала, но если что и забрали... 

— Понятно. 

Люциус подошел к столу и осмотрел его. Нарцисса слегка сбила пыль, но еще можно было разглядеть след в форме большого прямоугольника, где ее было чуть меньше, чем в других местах. На месте, где лежал футляр с колье, пыли не было вовсе. Люциус отобрал его у Нарциссы, открыл — серебро и изумруды. Он подарил это колье жене на десять лет свадьбы. Нарцисса же ответила ему минетом и жаркой ночью в позе наездницы. Он прикусил губу и бросил взгляд на бывшую жену. Она, видимо, тоже вспомнила тот вечер, ее скулы покраснели. Нарцисса выхватила у него коробку, закрыла и бросила в груду шкатулочек.

— Поэтому я и оставила его здесь.

Люциус вздохнул — тяжело было смириться, что Нарцисса потеряна для него навсегда, — и снова посмотрел на стол.

— Если судить по пыли, тетрадь забрали довольно давно. Когда ты ее сюда отнесла? Перед отъездом? Значит, два месяца назад...

— Двадцатого августа, если быть точной. Через неделю после свадьбы Драко.

— Жаль, я не эксперт — тогда можно было бы по толщине слоя пыли определить, когда точно забрались в сейф. Гоблины гарантируют, что попасть сюда без хозяйского ключа невозможно, но известно как минимум две удачных попытки. А о скольких мы еще не знаем?

Люциус подошел к двери и осмотрел ее. Замок внушал уважение: он был огромен и открывался только двумя ключами одновременно — хозяйским и гоблинским. Изнутри можно было видеть сложную цепь рычагов и шестеренок, приводившую в движение толстенные штыри, которые уходили вглубь скалы. Люциус оглядел их, проследил пальцем механизм одного замка, потом второго и, пачкаясь в масле, одновременно нажал на два рычага. В двери что-то щелкнуло, и она откатилась в сторону. 

Гоблин, сопровождавший их к сейфу, скорчил недовольную рожу:

— Это не по правилам! Вы должны были постучать — я бы открыл.

— Выходит, сейф можно открыть изнутри?

— Если не стоит специальный блокиратор. Он включается, если кто-то попытается вскрыть сейф чем-либо кроме ключа или в отсутствие уполномоченного представителя банка. Но в любом случае проникнуть сюда невозможно. Так что не о чем волноваться, господа. Гринготтские сейфы — сама надежность.

— И без дополнительных следящих и сигнальных чар, насколько понимаю, тоже не обходится?

— Вы оскорбляете меня, сэр! Как только владелец сейфа выходит из банка, сейф подключается к чарам безопасности; их надежность — абсолютна.

— Ты ведь приходила одна? — уточнил Люциус у Нарциссы. 

— Естественно. Гоблин со мной не заходил. Мы вместе открыли дверь, я вошла, положила все, вышла, и вместе же мы ее закрыли. После этого я ключ из рук не выпускала... Я имею в виду, пока была в Британии, он постоянно был со мной.

— Вместе закрыли... — пробормотал Люциус и снова посмотрел на гоблина. — Гипотетически, возможна ли ситуация, что хозяин забудет провернуть ключ, или...

— Замки проверяются и магически закрываются ежедневно. В случае проблем мы вызываем мастера.

— И с этим сейфом за последнюю пару месяцев никаких поломок не случалось?

У гоблина забегали глазки, он ощерил гнилые зубы, сложил перед грудью руки и зашипел:

— А что, у госпожи что-то пропало? Что это за вопросы, сэр? Если вы кидаете тень на надежность нашего банка, может, вам стоило бы найти другой? Маггловский? — Он ухмыльнулся.

От возмущения у него дрожали уши и кончик длинного носа.

— Праздный интерес, — поднял руки в защитном жесте Люциус.

Гоблинов он терпеть не мог, но разругаться еще и с ними было бы крайне непредусмотрительно.

— Так засуньте этот свой праздный интерес, сэр, туда, где даже простой кварц не найдешь. И пошевеливайтесь, у меня и без вас дел хватает.

Люциус еще раз оглядел дверь, понюхал смазку и вслед за Нарциссой сел в вагонетку, чтобы подняться к выходу.

— Ну что? — спросила Нарцисса, когда они вышли. — Есть идеи? Думаю, не забрать ли все отсюда во Францию. Сейчас — тетрадь, а что завтра? Все мои деньги?

— Сомневаюсь. Похитителю нужна была только тетрадь — ее он получил. Если я прав, и он забрал ее в тот же день, когда ты ее положила, у меня один вопрос: почему я все еще на свободе? Где громкие процессы и разоблачения? Тут давно бы все стояли на ушах!

— Не знаю и знать не хочу. Разбирайся сам. Я не желаю... Не готова со всем этим разбираться. У меня очень дурное предчувствие, Люциус. И я бы хотела поскорее вернуться к Сержу. Похоже, сейчас Драко ничего не угрожает, раз ты до сих пор на свободе. Да он и не хочет никуда ехать. Упрямый, как ты, — она фыркнула. — Так что заберу вещи и вернусь во Францию. Если...

— Где ты остановилась? — Перебил ее Люциус.

— У сестры. Не в Малфой-мэноре же, — она грустно усмехнулась. — У Андромеды хорошо и спокойно. Тедди — очарователен. Я уже и забыла, какую радость могут доставлять маленькие дети. Даже пожалела, что мы ограничились Драко.

Люциус скривился и почувствовал укол ревности — ужасно не хотелось, чтобы его Нарцисса принесла чертову Сержу наследника. Уже не «его» Нарцисса, — поправил он сам себя. До сих пор не верилось.

— И до отъезда ты ведь тоже жила у Андромеды? — Нарцисса кивнула. — Давай я тогда тебя провожу. Не возражаешь?

— Ты подозреваешь Андромеду? — Нарцисса рассмеялась. — Это же бред! И не думаю, что она будет счастлива тебя видеть.

— Я ее — тоже, но почему бы не попробовать наладить отношения? Я видел ее на днях — она прекрасно выглядит, дама в самом соку.

Нарцисса засмеялась, взяла его под руку и утянула в вихрь аппарации.


	3. Chapter 3

— Люциус.

— Андромеда.

Она сверлила его взглядом своих темно-вишневых глаз, так похожих на глаза Беллатрикс, и Люциус с трудом сдерживался, чтобы попросту не сбежать. В школе средняя Блэк казалась слишком скучной, сейчас — опасной. Ненависть плясала в ее взгляде, в резких складках у рта, в морщинках на тонком носу, так похожем на нос Нарциссы. 

— Хотел убедиться, что Цисси доберется без проблем.

— До сих пор на что-то надеешься, Люциус? — скривилась Андромеда и отошла от двери, впуская Нарциссу в дом.

— Всего лишь пытаюсь быть вежливым.

Губы Андромеды чуть дрогнули. Она взглянула на Нарциссу, словно пытаясь по ее лицу понять, зачем та встречалась с бывшим мужем, повернулась к Люциусу и спросила:

— Зайдешь?

— Если позволишь. Хочу проводить ее в Министерство.

Нарцисса подняла бровь — о таком они не договаривались, — но возражать не стала. Андромеда наконец впустила его. Нарцисса ушла наверх, а Люциус оказался на огромной и очень маггловской кухне, в царстве пластика и металла. Рядом с большим столом стоял детский стульчик, должно быть, для... Тедди? Все поверхности были натерты до блеска и сверкали так, что становилось больно глазам. 

Андромеда застыла в дверях позади Люциуса, он повернулся. Ее темное вдовье платье почти сливалось с дверным проемом, оставляя видимыми лишь белые кисти рук и лицо. Как ни странно, она была все еще красива.

— Где Тедди?

Судя по тому, что Андромеда его не поправила, имя Люциус вспомнил правильно.

— У Гарри Поттера. Он иногда забирает его погостить в «Норе», поиграть с Мари-Виктуар.

Люциус понятия не имел, кто это, но ему и не было интересно — подумаешь, какая-то очередная Уизли.

— Не скучаешь одна?

Она вошла на кухню и сняла с плиты закипевший чайник.

— Твои попытки завести светский разговор на удивление жалки, Малфой. Лучше говори сразу, что ты от меня хочешь. 

— Я всего лишь пытаюсь поговорить с красивой женщиной. Не надо воспринимать меня в штыки, дорогая.

— Твои дружки расправились со всей моей семьей — ты ждешь, что я приму тебя с распростертыми объятиями? Ну ты наглец! Хотя чему я удивляюсь...

Она фыркнула, взмахнула палочкой и на стол начали слетаться блюдца, чашки, сахарница, кувшин с молоком и тарелка с домашним печеньем.

— Нарциссу же ты приняла — это и ее «дружки» были, что бы она ни говорила.

Кувшин с молоком, чуть дрогнул, роняя на темный пол белесые капли.

— Она — моя родная сестра, ты — никто.

— Мы всегда можем познакомиться поближе и стать друг для друга кем-то, — усмехнулся он.

Андромеда рассмеялась, как-то горько и зло, а потом задумчиво взглянула на него.

— Можем, но тебе не понравится.

— Как знать… — Люциус поймал ее руку и коснулся губами запястья.

Андромеда вздрогнула, отшатнулась и вырвалась.

— Ты играешь с огнем, Малфой.

Люциус знал это, но еще знал, что ей понравилось. Жаль, но сейчас было не время для флирта.

— Нарцисса ведь жила с тобой до отъезда? Почти месяц. Наверное, вы за это время почти стали подругами. Она успела рассказать, как ей со мной было плохо? Слишком много золота и подарков, да?

— Перестань, Малфой. Смирись уже!

Да смирился он, смирился. Плевать на Нарциссу, пусть убирается к своему пустоголовому пожирателю лягушек. С ним ей самое место. Надо вернуться к главному — тетради. Могла ли ее видеть Андромеда, а если видела, заглядывала ли в нее, и много ли она поняла в перечне цифр, фамилий и кодов. Если не вчитываться, записи покажутся галиматьей, но, если приглядеться к подписям и пометкам, любой поймет, что у него в руках настоящее сокровище.

— После развода Нарцисса забрала у меня некоторые вещи.

— Жаль, что не все!

— Например, тетрадь с записями о ведении дел в поместье. Черная, с моим фамильным вензелем на обложке. Не попадалась?

— Не помню. Не проще ли спросить у самой Нарциссы?

— Она, увы, тоже не помнит. А сведения бы очень пригодились Драко. 

Андромеда дернула плечом.

— Не имею привычек шарить среди чужих вещей, Малфой. Ты опять всех меряешь по себе?

Глаза у нее блестели, грудь высоко вздымалась. Красивая грудь — высокая, не очень большая, как раз чтобы поместилась в обеих его ладонях. Нельзя не признать, что Андромеда была интересной — со всех сторон интересной — женщиной. 

— Опять ссоритесь? — на кухне появилась Нарцисса. Она сменила платье и убрала волосы в аккуратную прическу.

— Просто беседуем, — ответил Люциус.

— Чаю? — предложила Андромеда и начала разливать молоко по чашкам.

***  
Через два часа Люциус вновь стоял перед той же дверью и жал кнопку звонка. За дверью глухо и неприятно тренькало, но, наконец, Андромеда открыла.

— Что еще? Цисси что-то забыла?

— Она — нет. Я — да.

Андромеда подняла бровь. Красивая бровь, красивое породистое лицо, хоть и тронутое первыми морщинками. Своим несовершенством они лишь подчеркивали ее природную красоту. Блэки всегда были красивы, все — семейное свойство или, скорее, обыкновенное волшебство.

— И что же?

— Допить чай.

Похоже, она поняла. Ее губы скривились. Люциус думал, что она захлопнет дверь, но Андромеда вдруг отступила вглубь холла.

— Ну ты и наглец…

— Должно быть, но у тебя давно никого не было, — сказал он, вступая внутрь. 

Она была опасна, Люциус будто входил в логово мантикоры, но такое сравнение лишь заводило. Попробовать на вкус самую недоступную из Блэков — отличный вызов. Он едва смог сдержать дрожь, когда дверь сама захлопнулась за ним, и замок щелкнул, закрываясь. Как будто угодил в ловушку.

— Решил, раз с одной сестрой не получилось, переключиться на другую?

— Это уж как ты решишь, дорогая. Я заметил, что интересен тебе...

— Я тебя ненавижу. Ты — гнусный Пожиратель смерти, ничтожество!

— Почему-то в твоих устах это звучит как комплимент, ведьма.

И все же это она поцеловала его первой. Или укусила, вцепившись когтями в спину. Дикая тварь! Ненавидел он ее не меньше, чем сейчас хотел, и мог поклясться, что она испытывает к нему то же самое. Люциус вжал ее в стену рядом с уродливым бра и задрал платье, поглаживая крепкое упругое бедро. Чулки на ней были неприятные, с тесной резинкой, и он приспустил их — голая кожа оказалась намного лучше. Своей промежностью она терлась о его член, а он, чертыхаясь ей в губы, расстегивал платье и лифчик, чтобы добраться до ее груди. 

Люциус вошел в нее там же, возле стены, и она сжала его в себе так, что он едва сразу не кончил.

— Ненавижу, — прошипела она ему в ухо и обвила ногами за талию так крепко, что у него сбилось дыхание. 

Потом Люциус не мог понять, как у него хватило сил удерживать ее на весу и трахать. Забыл, в какой момент чертово бра оказалось сорванным со стены, а строгое черное платье треснуло по швам и упало к его ногам. Грудь у нее и правда была именно такой, о какой он мечтал: небольшая, нежная и точно по его ладоням. Он поцеловал каждую, прежде чем ускориться, доводя до пика и себя, и Андромеду.

— Ты сильно изменилась, — сказал Люциус на прощание. 

Несмотря на чары, он все равно выглядел так, будто побывал в когтях у мантикоры. Да и чувствовал себя аналогично.

— Не более чем ты, Малфой.

— Повторим как-нибудь?

Андромеда открыла дверь и подтолкнула Люциуса к выходу. 

— Возможно, — сказала она и с силой захлопнула дверь. За стеной что-то разбилось. Будто кто-то треснул об пол вазочку, которая стояла у Андромеды на столике возле двери.


	4. Chapter 4

Хотелось напиться. Люциус взглянул на бутылку и взмахом палочки отправил ее подальше на полку. Сел за стол и прикрыл глаза. Кто вообще мог знать о тетради? Многие... и почти никто. Тем более никто не мог знать, что она оказалась у Нарциссы. Андромеда? Да, возможно... заметила, пролистала — всегда была умной и догадалась, но что потом? Как она смогла вытащить тетрадь из сейфа и почему не использовала против него? Непонятно.

Естественно, о тетради знали те, кто был в ней записан. Сами же ставили подписи при получении денег. Могли ли они как-то подстраховаться? Наложить специальные следящие чары так, чтобы этого никто не заметил? Верилось с трудом. Но и поверить в ограбление Гринготтса было настолько же сложно. Значит, можно рассматривать самые нелепые варианты. Еще бы вспомнить всех...

Память у Люциуса была хорошей. Он как наяву увидел свой кабинет в Малфой-мэноре и сгущавшийся за окном мрак. Лорд стоял перед ним, скользил пальцем по корешкам книг и вещал:

— Единственное, почему ты все еще жив, Люциус, — ты слишком богат, а твой сын — идиот. Империо эффективно, запугивание — тоже, но в Министерстве хватает мерзавцев, готовых продать душу за пару золотых. Отвечать за них будешь ты. Отвечать и отчитываться. Я должен знать, кому и за что идут наши деньги.

Люциус до сих пор помнил первого, кого вписал: Родж Уильямс, аврор, полукровка. Двести галлеонов за то, что выдал местонахождение пары своих магглорожденных коллег. Выдал, а потом одного лично пытал, заставляя подписать признание, что украл магию у какого-то полоумного сквиба. Признание было получено и оплачено тремястами галлеонами сверху.

Люциус помнил многих. Но все были запечатлены только в тетради. Десятки министерских работников и сотни добропорядочных граждан, которые якобы были под Империо. Сейчас только Люциус точно знал, кто из них действительно был, а кто — нет. Доказательством служила та тетрадь. Два года назад он выдал властям всех настоящих Пожирателей, но эти ничтожные винтики «забыл», решив приберечь на будущее, если что-то в его жизни пойдет не так.

Они должны были помнить об этой тетради и уже успокоиться, раз она не всплыла до сих пор. Как успокоился он сам.

Родж Уильям, Фред Гарднер, Стив Смит... Люциус записывал всплывающие в памяти имена и понимал, что где-то видел их, вот буквально недавно. Не все, но, по крайней мере, некоторые из них. Он отложил перо и перечитал список. Определенно. Но где? Может… 

Он выскочил из-за стола и кинулся к мусорной корзине, вытаскивая из нее старые выпуски «Пророка». Горничная регулярно их выбрасывала, но три последних номера еще остались. Нужное нашлось в позавчерашнем. 

Убийство. Мистер Смит был найден мертвым недалеко от своего дома в Нэшвилле. Люциус быстро проглядывал статью, отмечая только факты. Примерный семьянин, работник отдела контроля магических животных с двадцатилетним стажем... Зверское убийство. Отрезанная голова. Люциуса замутило. 

Именно Смит подписал приказ об уничтожении оборотней, которые не захотели поддержать Фенрира. С частью разделался сам Фенрир и его прихвостни, остальных обезглавил специальный отряд Министерства, не пощадили даже подростков. И теперь этого Смита нашли с выпущенными кишками и отрубленной головой. Возможно, это совпадение. Но Люциус мог поклясться, что уже встречал имена из списка в новостях, подобных этой. Похоже, кто-то убивал отмеченных в черной тетради чиновников. Но, чтобы убедиться, нужны были старые выпуски.

«Замечу, что это уже не первое убийство чиновника за последнее время...» — говорилось в статье. Люциус взглянул на подпись корреспондента и с удивлением увидел имя Риты. Странно, она обычно не занималась криминалом. Ее вотчиной были светская хроника, сплетни и скандалы. Трупы она не выносила с юности, несмотря на свою анимагическую форму.

Стоп. А ведь у нее действительно очень удобная форма: можно спрятаться где угодно — никто и не заметит. Пробраться к Нарциссе, чтобы услышать про развод, узнать про тетрадь, проследить за ней, пробраться в сейф, вскрыть его изнутри и вынести тетрадь... Каким-то образом. 

Люциус достал пергамент, набросал записку старой знакомой и отправил с филином. К его удивлению, Рита согласилась встретиться сегодня же за чаем у нее дома. 

С Ритой Скитер Люциуса связывало долгое знакомство. Она всегда работала не столько ради денег, сколько ради искусства, любви к скандалам и страстям. По ее мнению, у всего хорошего была темная сторона, и ее дело, как журналиста, состояло в том, чтобы раскрыть и изобличить порок. Для Риты не существовало авторитетов. Временами казалось, что она не боится вообще никого и ничего, ни Министерства, ни Темного Лорда. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что она привлекла пристальное внимание последнего очередным своим опусом. Разобраться с проблемой поручили Люциусу. В то время ему едва исполнилось двадцать.

Причину нахального бесстрашия Скитер Люциус выяснил за месяц, когда понял абсолютную неэффективность слежки и попытки захватить ее врасплох. Она мгновенно выскальзывала из его рук и рук помощников. Фактически, они ни разу не смогли подойти к ней на достаточное расстояние. Аппарация, порт-ключ и хитроумные артефакты не объясняли ее вертлявость и осведомленность. Люциус предположил, что она может быть анимагом и превращается во что-то незаметное: маленькую птичку или даже насекомое, — и в следующей попытке добраться до нее уже примерно представлял, что надо искать. Через неделю после озарения ему удалось загнать ее в ловушку. Он подкараулил ее под чарами невидимости, напал, а когда она исчезла, успел окружить место чарами непроницаемости.

Рита пыталась его соблазнить, но она не была в его вкусе. Скорее Люциуса привлекали ее деловые и профессиональные качества; союзник с хорошими связями в мире прессы был для него кстати. Она быстро поняла, что перечить Темному лорду в нынешней обстановке крайне неблагоразумно и обещала вести себя потише, а Люциус — сохранить ее тайну. С того дня и зародилась их... нет, не дружба, скорее, сотрудничество и взаимоуважение. 

Как и сам Люциус, Рита жила в Лондоне, ей принадлежал целый этаж в доме недалеко от Министерства. Она открыла сама, протянула руку для поцелуя и растянула в улыбке густо намазанные ярко-алым губы. Зеленая мантия очень шла ее глазам, но плохо подходила по фигуре. Возраст Риту совсем не красил.

— Ты, как всегда, обворожительна, — сказал он, целуя ее в щеку.

— Ты тоже, Люциус. 

Она провела его в гостиную с видом на шумную в это время дня улицу, налила, даже не спрашивая, виски и устроилась на диване, положив ногу на ногу.

— Рассказывай, с чем пожаловал. Впрочем, у меня к тебе тоже есть ряд вопросов, так что, надеюсь, встреча окажется плодотворной для нас обоих.

— Что ж... Возможно, тебе покажется странным мой интерес. Буквально позавчера мне попалась заметка об убийстве одного мелкого чиновника… Не думал, что ты интересуешься криминалистикой.

— Ты прав, не интересуюсь, — она рассмеялась. — Прикрываю молодую коллегу, чье имя не очень жалуют на страницах «Пророка». У нее есть теория, что кто-то охотится за работниками Министерства, поддерживавшими в прошлом Того-кого-нельзя-называть. Насчитала за последние полтора месяца аж шесть странных жертв. На мой взгляд, если и действует маньяк, то какой-то нетипичный. Способы убийств очень разные. Последнему отсекли голову, до этого какому-то бедняге размозжили черепушку чем-то вроде кузнечного молота, другой подавился и сдох на полпути к дому. Еще одному нахрен вырезали все причиндалы и запихали в рот. Отвратная картина, сама видела — это случилось в соседней подворотне. — Она поморщилась, подожгла тонкую сигару и затянулась. — Первый так и вовсе взорвался…

Люциуса передернуло. 

— А подробности? Подозрения, кто может быть замешан, есть?

— А к чему вопросы? — встрепенулась Рита. — Это ты их, что ли?

— Ну и шутки у тебя....

— А почему нет? Время сейчас тихое, ты развелся, делать особо нечего, так почему бы не вспомнить старые времена? Убивают с присущей тебе изобретательностью.

— Ну, спасибо, дорогая. Нет, я тут совершенно ни при чем. Об этой истории узнал буквально сегодня. Пару фамилий слышал от Лорда, так что стало любопытно, не появился ли охотник за Пожирателями. Не хотелось бы с ним встретиться в подворотне.

— Если и встретишься, думаю, не поздоровится именно ему. Ты слишком любишь жизнь, Люциус, чтобы попасться на нож какому-нибудь сумасшедшему. Так что ставлю на тебя! — Она ткнула в его сторону дымящейся сигаретой и улыбнулась. 

— И что, Аврорат тоже связывает эти дела в одно?

— Не знаю. Этим, как уже говорила, занимаюсь не я.

— А кто?

— Услуга за услугу... — Она ухмыльнулась.

Люциус вздохнул: ну, а чего он еще ждал? Информация за информацию, так у них было заведено изначально.

— И чего ты хочешь?

— Я сейчас пишу книгу о Северусе Снейпе. Знакомое имя, да?

Люциус поднялся. Имя журналиста можно было добыть и другим путем, но... Почему бы не ответить на пару вопросов? Он снова сел и заметил, что Прытко-Пишущее перо, до этого момента спокойно лежавшее на блокноте, подскочило и начало писать. Рита улыбнулась.

— Волнительно говорить о нем?

— Скорее неприятно. Тяжело говорить о человеке, который на протяжении двадцати лет лгал тебе в лицо.

— Для благого дела ведь, Люциус. — Она многозначительно посмотрела на него.

— Да, это его извиняет. Но все равно неприятно. Что ты хочешь знать?

— Вы были любовниками?

— Рита! — Люциус натянуто рассмеялся. — Даже если бы были, я бы не сказал. Ты его помнишь? Мерзкий со всех сторон тип.

— Помню. С длинным носом, вечно застегнутый на все пуговицы, именно в таких и скрывается настоящий вулкан страсти!

— Не уверен. Он был достаточно уныл даже в молодости. Позже от него вообще остались лишь злоба и честолюбие. Темный лорд его ценил, но это не повод с ним спать, тем более что он всю жизнь был влюблен в свою Эванс.

— Врешь... — она бросила взгляд на блокнот, по которому плясало зеленое перо, и усмехнулась. — Он правда был крестным Драко?

— Нищий полукровка? Ты смеешься. Для Драко он был всего лишь деканом, не более.

— Однако он пытался помочь твоему сыну, защитить его. Разве нет?

— Думаю, он сделал бы то же самое для любого слизеринца. В любом случае такая помощь была ему выгодна.

— Чтобы потребовать потом у тебя плату за услуги? Прижать тебя к стене?.. — ее глаза жадно блестели.

— Рита! Что за грязные фантазии?

Люциус даже не сердился, скорее, чувствовал себя усталым. Доказательств у нее все равно не было. Только слухи, грязные слухи, которые преследовали Люциуса до сих пор. Он бы очень хотел больше никогда и ни с кем не говорить о Снейпе. Рана в сердце была все еще слишком свежей. Может, когда-нибудь он сможет относиться к их странному роману как-то иначе. Сейчас просто хотелось забыть. 

— Панси Паркинсон. 

— Что? — Люциус вынырнул из своих мыслей.

— Журналистское расследование взяла на себя Панси. Ее не печатают, но когда-нибудь ее попытка выдать Поттера Тому-кого-нельзя-называть забудется, и она станет отменной журналисткой. Ведь именно она, а не авроры, первая предположила, что чиновников убивает один человек. И что-то подсказывает мне, что она не так уж далека от истины. — Ее глаза за стеклами очков блеснули. — А про Снейпа мы еще поговорим — после того как я поболтаю с твоим сыном.

Старые выпуски Рита у себя, конечно, не держала, порекомендовала заглянуть в архив издательства. Пожилая ведьма-хранительница недовольно зыркнула на Люциуса — мол, слишком поздно пришел, уже собиралась домой, — но безропотно выдала пачку «Пророков» за два последних месяца. 

Память у Риты действительно оказалась отменной — трупов обнаружилось ровно шесть. Все имена были смутно знакомы. Люциус переписал даты, вскользь проглядел душераздирающие подробности убийств и под недоброе шипение хранительницы ушел, бросив ей на чай пару кнатов. Старуха зашипела еще громче. 

Первое убийство произошло через две недели после отъезда Нарциссы, второе — через десять дней, третье — уже через неделю, четвертое — еще через неделю, пятое — через пять дней, шестое — три дня. Намечалась явная тенденция. То ли преступник торопился, то ли вошел во вкус.


	5. Chapter 5

Панси на записку не ответила, что не было странно. На нее находило иногда. Раньше он считал, что дело в хандре, теперь знал, что дело было, скорее всего, в работе. Возможно, сегодня где-то на улице нашли очередной выпотрошенный труп. Был бы у Люциуса хоть один знакомый аврор, можно было бы разузнать подробности, но сейчас Министерство и большинство его отделов были для него недосягаемы. 

Люциус устроился в своем кабинете с бутылкой какого-то кислого маггловского вина и попробовал записать как можно больше имен, которые появлялись в тетради. Он достал перечень жертв и попытался восстановить воспоминания.

Фреда Гарднера отравили, если так можно выразиться. Из-за выпитого зелья он взорвался изнутри. Целыми остались лишь конечности и голова. Кишки снимали с фонарей, а части искали по всей Косой аллее. До хлопка никто ничего не видел и не слышал. Люциус помнил, за что Гарднер получал свои деньги — как раз за опасные зелья из авроратских хранилищ. 

Клауса Кеттлера нашли вросшим в асфальт. Он буквально провалился в него, словно в болоте застрял. Как раз чем-то связанным с болотами и обитавшими на них тварями он и занимался, но подробностей Люциус не помнил. Вроде неприятный был тип, заросший бородой и тупой как пробка.

Из тех, кого он вспомнил, в живых остались немногие. Один — целитель, благодаря которому некоторые магглорожденные, имевшие несчастье оказаться в больнице в его смену, внезапно умирали. Второй — тихий доносчик, из-за которого в Азкабане оказалась добрая половина отдела спорта. Третий — мелкий чиновник отдела транспорта, настраивавший камины — в том числе в домах магглорожденных. Некоторые отправляли своих хозяев прямиком в гости к егерям. Имелись и еще фамилии… Но кто были эти люди и чем они занимались, Люциус по большей части не помнил. 

Он вновь и вновь перебирал имена, добавляя новые строчки, но мысли почему-то все время перескакивали на Панси. Она ввязалась в крайне опасное дело, и это Люциусу определенно не нравилось.

Он переспал с ней уже трижды. «Секс без обязательств», так Панси это называла. Первый раз случился как раз на свадьбе Драко. Их с Нарциссой брак к этому моменту уже месяц как развалился. 

Бал был в разгаре, но в собственном доме Люциус чувствовал себя чужим. Драко кружил Асторию в вальсе, та смеялась и льнула к нему. Нарцисса притащила с собой Сержа, и Люциус к тому моменту успел с ним поссориться, едва не доведя дело до скандала. 

В итоге на свадьбе сына он остался в гордом одиночестве. Пил теплое шампанское, с презрением глядел на веселившихся гостей и мечтал убраться из зала подальше. В тот момент он искренне жалел, что времена Лорда прошли, и никто не вбежит в зал, разбрасывая Круцио и прочие милые заклинания направо и налево. Как он ненавидел всех этих…

В итоге не выдержал, отобрал у ближайшего слуги поднос с шампанским и отправился на балкон остыть. Он предусмотрительно запер дверь, чтобы его никто не побеспокоил, и только потом обнаружил, что оказался на балконе не один. 

У Панси дела шли не лучше, чем у него. Друзья ее сторонились, Драко — бросил, отец был в Азкабане, мать отправилась на родину в Италию и дочь с собой не позвала. Не то чтобы она сильно хотела. Злая и печальная Панси выглядела очаровательно. Раньше Люциус и внимания на нее не обращал — просто очередная подружка Драко со следами вырождения на лице. У Паркинсонов в течении десяти поколений было принято жениться на двоюродных сестрах, последний поломал традицию, но дочь у него все равно получилась некрасивая. Хотя и симпатичная. 

Ее голые плечи выглядели очаровательно трогательными, и Люциус накрыл их своими ладонями. Только чтобы согреть — вечер был прохладным. Свою роль сыграло и шампанское. Он помнил, что они много пили, целовались, наперебой костерили всех знакомых, начиная с почившего Дамблдора и заканчивая нынешним Министром. Язык у Панси был острым, а как показало дальнейшее — еще и умелым. И поцелуи ее были горячими, страстными и вкусными. Кровь Люциуса вскипела — и в какой-то момент они очутились в его спальне.

Все случилось настолько быстро и сумбурно, что он не запомнил даже, как именно. Пришлось повторить все утром. Он нависал на ней, двигался глубоко и быстро, облизывал острые торчащие соски и слушал, как Панси стонет, вздыхает, ахает при каждом движении. 

В общем и целом они оба сочли случившееся приятным и решили продолжить знакомство. Без обязательств. В конце концов, кому может помешать хороший секс? 

Иногда Люциус задумывался, не жаждет ли она, упустив Драко, вцепиться в него. Впрочем, пока Панси не докучала, ему было все равно. Жениться во второй раз он не собирался в любом случае. На частых встречах она не настаивала и, как оказалось, решила сделать себе карьеру. 

Могла ли Панси каким-то образом узнать про тетрадь? 

Люциус даже не понимал, почему задался таким вопросом. Громкое дело для журналистки — отличный шанс для карьерного роста, но вряд ли бы она пошла на такие сложности. Кража, убийство. Нет… Глупости. Но наверняка у нее можно разузнать подробности, которые не попали в газеты. Она совершенно точно была на местах преступлений. Вдруг что-то заметила? Надо только встретиться… Он зевнул.

Люциус очнулся среди ночи, все еще сидя за столом. На губах ощущался привкус шампанского, словно он вновь побывал на балу и целовался с пьяной Паркинсон. На часах было четыре утра. Под окном выла полицейская сирена — должно быть, именно она его и разбудила. Спать хотелось нещадно, и он отправился в спальню.

***  
Проснулся Люциус поздно, с тяжелой головой и не менее тяжелыми мыслями. Налил чай в молоко, вытащил пару зачерствевших круассанов, оставшихся со вчерашнего дня, и открыл «Пророк». Новость об очередном громком убийстве сияла на первой полосе. Стивен Саммерс. О, этого типа Люциус вспомнил сразу. Он очень часто приходил за деньгами, приносил мелкие доносы на коллег, но делал это регулярно и с удовольствием. То ли пытался заработать таким образом, то ли просто из любви к искусству. Омерзительный был тип. Умер тоже страшно: его рот и брюхо оказались набиты черепками, словно он пытался съесть пару стоунов лепреконского золота. Нашли его магглы, недалеко от центра и — Люциус похолодел — его дома. Саммерс, оказалось, жил всего в паре кварталов от него. 

Неприятный холодок прошел по спине, будто сквозняк. Совпадение, не более того. Волшебники в принципе предпочитали селиться в этом районе, площадь Гриммо тоже была совсем недалеко отсюда — так что ничего удивительного, успокоил он себя.

Позавтракав, Люциус поднялся в кабинет и вычеркнул из своего списка очередное имя. Он отметил галочками пять самых на его взгляд неприятных персон, чьи фамилии в тетради уж точно встречались несколько раз, и задумался. Может, стоит за ними проследить?

В окно постучала сова — Панси приглашала к себе чуть ближе к вечеру. Просила захватить вина и чего-нибудь на закуску. В доме, как всегда, шаром покати, а куда-то выйти она была совершенно не в состоянии. 

***  
Панси была в одном коротком розовом пеньюаре. Отобрала груши и вино, чмокнула Люциуса в щеку и убежала на кухню.

— Акцио тетрадь! — тихо шепнул Люциус.

Естественно, она не появилась. Из кухни выглянула Панси.

— Ты чего там бормочешь? Иди сюда.

Она уже успела открыть бутылку и разливала вино по бокалам.

— Ты вообще по делу или просто так?

— И по делу, и просто так, — кивнул Люциус и устроился на стуле. Панси села прямо на стол.

— Значит, по делу, прежде всего. Рассказывай.

— Это ведь ты занимаешься убийствами?

— Рита выдала, да? Ну, больше некому. Давно мечтала стать журналисткой, а тут такой материал. Хочется попробовать себя в новом деле, благо Рита решила помочь. А с чего это оно тебя заинтересовало? 

— А тебя? Убийства — не лучшая компания для молодой ведьмы.

— Случайно. Первая жертва тут по соседству жила. Труп я раньше авроров увидела, написала короткую заметку, опросила свидетелей. Рита подписала, и меня опубликовали. Когда убили второго, авроры сначала посчитали его отдельным делом, но я заподозрила, что жертвы как-то связаны и намекнула об этом в заметке. Потом был третий… Так и втянулась. А ты, значит, читал меня? Как слог?

— Весьма бойкий. Ты подражаешь Рите?

— Пока да. Так почему тебя это интересует?

— Забочусь о семье, как всегда.

— Какой? Вы ведь разбежались вроде.

— Панси, Панси… Из семьи не уходят насовсем. Но неважно… Мне показалось, что некоторые имена я слышал от Лорда. Кого-то — сегодняшнего, например, — даже видел в Малфой-мэноре. Видимо, один из тех, к кому Лорд применил Империо, чтобы заставить работать на себя. 

— И о многих из жертв ты слышал раньше?

— Я не могу быть полностью уверен, но, кажется, обо всех.

— Как интересно. — Она спустилась со стола и села к нему на колени, обвив шею руками. — Значит, это может быть какой-то народный мститель?

— Именно. Понимаешь, почему меня это интересует?

— Не хочешь попасться ему под нож?

— Да. Хочу быть во всеоружии, если этот тип придет за мной.

— Ты знаешь, по отчетам авроров, по крайней мере последний чего-то опасался. Купил, например, защитный амулет, старался не задерживаться в Министерстве допоздна, хотя раньше частенько так делал. Да и казался нервным. Все время оглядывался и даже сказал вчера одному коллеге, что постоянно видит какие-то подозрительные тени. 

— Возможно, за ним следили — и следили давно. Ждали подходящего момента для нанесения удара.

— Заговор? Или маньяк? — Ее глаза загорелись. — Точно! Маньяк достал где-то список чиновников, которые работали при Темном лорде, и теперь истребляет их по одному — зверски и эффективно. О… Если я нападу на след, меня возьмут в редакцию даже под собственным именем!

— Не рвись вперед, это может быть опасно.

— Я же слизеринка, а значит, очень и очень осторожна. 

Люциус погладил ее по бедру, обнял за талию. В своем открытом халатике Панси выглядела ужасно соблазнительно. Хотелось выкинуть из головы все эти чертовы убийства, старые тетради… 

Панси поцеловала его и усмехнулась.

— Что? Расследование уже забыто? Не то чтобы я была против…

Она слегка поерзала, распаляя Люциуса еще больше, и подняла подведенную бровь, должно быть, почувствовав член, упирающийся в бедро. Взять Панси прямо тут, на маленькой кухне?

— О расследовании поговорим позже, а сейчас я… тебя хочу.

Люциус просунул ладонь под халатик и легко сжал ее грудь, погладив пальцем напрягшийся сосок.

— Тогда в спальню, — шепнула она и стрельнула своими большими темными глазами. 

Люциус не возражал: в спальню — так в спальню. Хотя на его вкус можно было бы и прямо здесь. Посадить ее на стол, задрать ноги и войти. Но леди жаждала комфорта, и как можно было ей отказать?

Люциус подхватил Панси на руки и оттащил в соседнюю комнату, где повалил на широкую кровать. Она потянула его на себя, впиваясь, жаля, кусая. Обвила крепкими ногами и выгнулась, подставляясь под ответные поцелуи.


	6. Chapter 6

Кажется, он проспал пару часов. Панси рядом не было, но на кухне слышался шум закипавшего чайника. Люциус окинул взглядом комнату — всю какую-то девчачью, пушисто-розовую — и отправился в ванную. После хорошего секса и сна он чувствовал себя отменно и был готов на подвиги, только вот какие?

Для начала он отправился на кухню. Панси сидела над кружкой чая, ела лимон и диктовала. Прытко-пишущее перо порхало над страницами блокнота, записывая ее слова: «…жена мистера Саммерса уверяет, что ее муж был прекрасным…»

— Люциус, — она прекратила диктовку. — Я думала, ты до ночи будешь спать.

— Работаешь? — он кивнул на блокнот.

— Работаю. Пока Рита не подарила мне перо, все было очень и очень непросто, но теперь успеваю в два раза больше. 

Она взмахнула палочкой, и к Люциусу подлетела сначала пустая чашка, потом молочник, наполнивший ее до половины молоком, а потом заварочный чайник. 

— И с чего ей делать такие подарки? — Люциус помешал свой чай и сделал глоток.

— С того же, с чего и помогать мне, но об этом приличную девушку не спрашивают.

Люциус чуть не подавился. Ему и в голову такое не могло прийти. Он подозревал, что Риту, скорее, интересует свой пол, чем противоположный, но… как-то в голове не укладывалось. Он хотел было спросить, как Панси угораздило, но та пресекла:

— И не будем об этом. Только мои дела. Она чудесная наставница — от кого бы я еще столько узнала?

— А она не поделилась с тобой своим маленьким секретом, что именно помогло ей стать настолько хорошей журналисткой? Про жучков…

— Ты про анимагию? — Панси рассмеялась. — Это, конечно, помогает ей, да. Но главное — не это. Главное — хороший слог, работа с людьми и сенсации. Да и не получится из меня анимаг, я больше по чарам и зельям. Вот ты знаешь, что есть зелье, способное превратить на некоторое время в насекомое? По-моему, ничем не хуже анимагии.

Зелье. Люциус замер, не донеся чашку до рта. Как он об этом не подумал! Необязательно быть анимагом, чтобы превратиться во что-нибудь маленькое и незаметно проникнуть в банковскую ячейку. 

Он еще порасспрашивал ее о деле, но ничего интересного Панси рассказать не могла. А может, и не хотела. Правда, утверждала, что авроры не слишком распространялись о расследовании. 

— Кстати, раз уж ты подозреваешь, что жертвами выступают чиновники, поддержавшие в свое время Лорда, может, вспомнишь еще несколько фамилий? Так, на всякий случай.

— Собираешься взять у них интервью?

— Зачем же? Просто понаблюдаю — вдруг что-то да попадется.

— Два условия: если не будешь рисковать и, если нападешь на след, расскажешь мне.

— Заметано!

Люциус озвучил ей пять фамилий, получив в благодарность очередной поцелуй и еще одну чашку свежего чая. 

***  
Когда Люциус вышел от Панси, уже сгустились сумерки. Возвращаться в пустой дом не хотелось, поэтому, чтобы потянуть время, он пошел пешком. Тем более что идти было недолго. Он навел чары для отвода глаз, чтобы не привлекать внимание магглов, и не спеша отправился к дому.

На ходу всегда думалось лучше. Ноги идут, а мысли витают, нужные воспоминания всплывают сами, давая почву для идей. Интересно, насколько Аврорат продвинулся в расследовании? А ведь среди них тоже хватало «бывших», под Империо там даже десятка не было. Кого-то запугивали, держа в заложниках детей или родителей, но некоторые упоминались и в тетради. Жаль, их фамилий Люциус почти не помнил. Обычно приходили один раз за большой суммой и скрывались, пряча глаза. 

Хорошо бы найти убийцу раньше, чем до него доберутся власти. Если тетрадь все еще в его руках, сложно будет убедить суд, будто он ничего не знал, не помнил, тетрадь давно потерял и думал, что она вообще уничтожена. Не поверят. А значит — сочтут пособником. 

В Азкабан не хотелось категорически, особенно с учетом того, сколько «друзей» его там ждали. Вряд ли он проживет там хотя бы неделю. Люциус сглотнул и поднял голову. Что ж… он почти пришел. Мистер Ливингстон смотрел на него холодно и слегка презрительно, словно сомневался в праве Люциуса находиться рядом с его пабом. 

Люциус оглянулся на темные окна своего дома, видневшиеся на другой стороне аллеи через кроны деревьев. Взмахом палочки преобразовал мантию во что-то, похожее на маггловский плащ, и решительно толкнул дверь. Звякнул колокольчик.

Внутри было довольно темно. Лысый бармен в очках поднял голову и тут же опустил, продолжая вытирать бокалы. В воздухе висел тяжелый удушливый запах сигаретного дыма. Люциус подсел к стойке и попросил пинту светлого — как раз хватило той маггловской мелочи, которая завалялась в карманах. 

Пива он не пил уже лет двадцать. И можно было не пить и дальше, понял он, когда попробовал. Слишком много в нем было горечи, которая ощущалась и в мыслях. Уж очень хорошо Люциус помнил, с кем и когда пил пиво в последний раз. Дело было как раз в маггловском пабе. С улицы доносился рев байков, а из радио неслось «Let it be…»

Люциус нахмурился и отставил кружку. Лучше бы взял виски.

— Вы ведь из дома напротив? — спросил вдруг бармен.

Поддерживать разговор не хотелось, но, видимо, в этом не было необходимости.

— Свет от фонаря падает прямо на крыльцо дома, и я часто вижу, как вы тут появляетесь.

Похоже, с привычкой аппарировать перед дверью придется завязывать. 

— Вы, видно, один живете, так заходите почаще. Найдется компания.

— Спасибо, но не требуется, — ответил Люциус. 

Бармен пожал плечами.

— Обычно за стойку садятся те, кто хочет поговорить. Точнее, выговориться, но не хотите — как хотите, — он пожал плечами и отошел в сторону. — Кстати, совсем недавно к вам кто-то заходил, в таком же, как у вас, темном плаще. Постоял на пороге, а потом куда-то делся. Может, записку оставил?

Люциус хорошо знал, что к нему никто прийти не мог. Разве что Драко, да и то сомнительно. Может, авроры?

Так и не допив пиво и не попрощавшись, он вышел и едва ли не бегом отправился к дому. Записки не было, зато сама дверь оказалась открыта. Люциус вытащил палочку, вошел. Под ногами хлюпнуло, будто он вступил в лужу, следующим шагом он обо что-то споткнулся. Люциус замер и зажег Люмос.

На пороге в луже крови лежал маг. Во вскрытой грудной клетке виднелись ребра, нежные легкие и замершее навсегда сердце. Пустые глазницы и разинутый окровавленный рот смотрели в потолок, а лежавшие на его ладонях глаза — прямо на Люциуса. Крови было так много, что она залила коридор от порога до самой лестницы. 

Мерлин… 

По искаженному ужасом лицу опознать жертву он не мог. Люциус обошел труп по краю и бросился в гостиную к камину. Надо было вызвать авроров. И мысли не было, чтобы попытаться скрыть преступление. Камин не горел, Люциус разжег его, бросил в огонь список упомянутых в тетради фамилий — не хотелось, чтобы его нашли, и только после этого использовал дымолетный порошок. Ответ на вызов пришел быстро, и уже через пару минут на паркет гостиной вступили тяжелые сапоги авроров.

— Где труп? — Долиша Люциус узнал сразу.

— Внизу, около двери.

— Пойдемте.

Долиш пошел вперед, спустился в холл и замер возле окровавленного тела.

— Знакомая картина, — пробормотал он. — Следы ваши?

— Мои. Вошел в дом и наткнулся.

— Дверь была закрыта? 

— Открыта.

— Знаете, кто это?

— Понятия не имею. Но сложно сказать наверняка. — Долиш кивнул, наклонился над трупом и попытался его обыскать, но быстро бросил эту затею, измазавшись в крови. — Ладно, с этим разберемся позже. Дом — опечатать. Малфоя — арестовать.

— По какому праву?! — возмутился Люциус. 

— Человеку с вашей репутацией странно спрашивать об этом. В вашем доме найден труп — разумеется, вы первый подозреваемый. Уведите его! — крикнул он своим помощникам, и на Люциуса надели наручники.

Как же он ненавидел авроров!..


	7. Chapter 7

Камеры предварительного заключения в Аврорате были местом чистым, теплым, но ужасно некомфортным. Даже хуже Азкабана в некоторых аспектах. Узкая койка у стены, отхожее место за тонкой перегородкой и кран над дырой, уходящей в бездну. Вместо одной из стен — толстая решетка, через которую отлично видно других заключенных. Когда Люциуса привели, в первый момент они были в восторге и долго еще кричали, пытались задеть, но он не реагировал. К чужой ненависти он привык точно так же, как к собственной, и не считал нужным обращать на нее внимание.

Одежду и палочку отобрали, дом обыскали; к счастью, он не хранил в нем ничего незаконного. Допрос у Долиша вышел скомканным. Он все время куда-то отбегал, возвращался с новой информацией то угрюмым, то сияющим, как новенький галлеон. И именно на допросе Люциус узнал имя жертвы. Дэвид Диккенс. Полукровка из отдела транспорта. Его фамилию Люциус до этого заносил в список и даже отмечал галочкой — теперь мысленно вычеркнул. 

Люциус отвечал честно: он не помнил, встречался ли с этим господином когда-либо, но фамилию, возможно, слышал. Нет, он понятия не имеет, что тому понадобилось в его доме. Он его не приглашал и записок от него не получал.

— Коллеги утверждают, что в последние дни он чего-то боялся, а буквально вчера стал искать ваш новый адрес. Не знаете, почему?

Люциус мог предположить. Но знать? 

— Мне тут показали отчеты о его работе. В частности, в его компетенции было отслеживание аппарации неблагонадежных граждан. Вашей в том числе. Не думаете, что он мог узнать, где вы бываете?..

— Нигде я не бываю, — сказал Люциус. 

От Долиша он уже устал. Тот пытался цепляться за несуществующие ниточки, которые должны были вести от жертвы к нему, и смотреть на это было противно.

— Где вы были вчера вечером?

— У любовницы, Панси Паркинсон, можете ее проверить. 

— Да, адрес совпадает, вы аппарировали к ней, но когда от нее вышли — неизвестно. 

— Я пошел назад пешком.

— Какое совпадение, — Долиш ухмыльнулся.

— Потом зашел в паб напротив дома…

— В маггловский паб?

— В маггловский паб. — Люциус начал раздражаться. — Я что, не могу выпить кружку пива?

— Вы? Думаю, просто так не можете. Но магглам ведь так легко задурить голову, не так ли?

— Вам лучше знать.

Действительно, как удобно — обвинить именно его. Представить это убийство не как серийное, а отдельное. Мистер Малфой просто устранил чиновника, представил его как жертву маньяка и избежал наказания. Он читал обвинение в глазах Долиша, и ему было тошно. 

Тошно ему было и в камере, где он сидел с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь отрешиться от всего. Запахов, звуков и самого состояния, близкого к панике. У него нет алиби, а значит, возможно все. Даже новый срок.

Решетка заскрежетала, и Люциус открыл глаза. Возле камеры стоял аврор — немолодая крепкая женщина с густой копной черных волос. Черты лица у нее были грубыми, морщины на лбу и у рта говорили об упрямом, неуступчивом характере.

— Руки на стену, — приказала она.

Люциус послушался, и железные кандалы накрыли его запястья.

Она открыла решетку, бросила заглушающие чары и вошла внутрь.

— Мистер Малфой, — кивнула она.

— Мэм. Неудобно сидеть перед дамой, когда она стоит, — сказал он.

— Считайте меня не дамой, а аврором. 

— И тем, и другим — нельзя?

Она едва не улыбнулась. Ее темные глаза ожили, но она взяла себя в руки.

— Я расследую предполагаемую серию убийств чиновников…

— Предполагаемую?

— До сих пор не решено, действительно ли их устраняет один человек, или эти убийства никак не связаны. 

— Ну, ваш коллега предполагает, что мое дело к вашей серии не относится. Я ей просто воспользовался, чтобы скрыть улики.

— Я знаю, что он думает, но он ошибается. У меня только один вопрос: вы что-нибудь знаете? — Люциус не знал, что ответить, поэтому не ответил ничего. — Мне почему-то кажется, что да. Дэвид Диккенс, Стивен Саммерс, Фред Гарднер, Клаус Кеттлер…

Можно было продолжать отмалчиваться, но нельзя было отрицать — помощь авроров ему была нужна. И он хотел знать, насколько далеко они продвинулись в расследовании. Судя по ее словам — не очень, однако даже маленькая зацепка могла бы вывести его на похитителя, а значит — и убийцу. 

—…Вам знакомы эти имена?

— Да. Их иногда упоминали последователи Темного лорда. Я помню, что они работали в Министерстве во времена его правления.

— Вы не говорили о них на допросах раньше. Большинство работников проходили как подвергшиеся Империусу, и их не судили.

— Я сомневаюсь, но это мало что значит. Доказательств нет. Их слово — против моего.

— Действительно… — Она заходила по камере. — Вы уверены, что все эти имена слышали раньше?

— Да. Все они мне знакомы, не лично, конечно.

— И они, естественно, знали друг о друге. Поэтому, когда их начали убивать, забеспокоились. Зачем же Диккенс пошел к вам?

— Откуда мне знать? Надеялся, что я заменю ему Темного лорда? Спасу? Укрою от убийцы? Можете проверять, что угодно, как угодно — я его не звал и с ним раньше не встречался. Разве что случайно. 

— Интересно, как убийца добыл сведения об этих людях. У Волдеморта записей, видимо, не было… Или были? — она резко повернулась к нему.

Он едва не вздрогнул, уж слишком близко она подобралась к его тайне.

— Представления не имею.

— Тогда скорее всего — из заседаний Визенгамота. Там и адреса могли быть… — пробормотала она. — Спасибо, мистер Малфой. Вы мне очень — очень! — помогли.

— Постойте. Может, и вы удовлетворите мое любопытство, в благодарность, так сказать?

Она уже собиралась уйти, но повернулась и с сомнением взглянула на него.

— Хорошо. Спрашивайте.

— Два вопроса. Как их убивали? Это магия или…

— По-разному, но в основном или яд, или холодное оружие. Ножи, топор, меч — обычно орудие находили рядом с телом в расплавленном виде. Эксперты утверждают, что обычно жертву оглушали, а потом уже резали. Хотя не всегда. Наш убийца отличается фантазией. Это все, что вы хотели узнать?

— Нет… Как вас зовут?

— Джонс. Гестия Джонс, — она улыбнулась и ушла.

Ночь Люциус провел в камере, наутро бледный, невыспавшийся и крайне раздраженный Долиш допросил его еще раз, после чего был вынужден отпустить. Его теория не нашла ни одного подтверждения. 

— Я буду следить за тобой, Малфой, — пообещал он. — И кстати, домой можешь не возвращаться, там проходят следственные мероприятия. Все опечатано.

Это раздражало прежде всего тем, что он не мог даже переодеться. Долиш наотрез отказался подписывать пропуск домой и выделять сопровождающего тоже не желал.

Возвращаться в Малфой-мэнор Люциус не решился, сначала подумал о гостинице, решил заглянуть за деньгами в Гринготтс, но не дошел до него. Он вдруг вспомнил, как забегали глазки у гоблина, когда Люциус спросил, не происходило ли с сейфом чего-либо примечательного. Этот след тоже стоило проверить.

Люциус улыбнулся — у него появилась идея, как можно решить вопрос с жильем и заодно получить сведения о работе охраны в Гринготтсе. Прямо с Косой аллеи он отправил письмо Лаванде Браун и уже через полчаса переступил порог ее дома.


	8. Chapter 8

Лаванда Браун, хотя и работала в Гринготтсе, жила довольно далеко от центра, возле Ричмонд-парка. Люциус обычно встречался с ней в дни полнолуния, когда в ней просыпалась ее не совсем человеческая суть. В такие дни, вернее ночи, она отпускала себя, забывала о проблемах и выматывала Люциуса так, что он потом мог неделями не думать о сексе. 

Как и с Панси, все началось с бала. Минул год после победы, и Министерство по этому случаю устроило пышное празднество. Люциус идти не собирался — уговорила Нарцисса, сказав, что необходимо наглядно продемонстрировать лояльность власти и уважение к победителям. Лояльность демонстрировали Драко и Нарцисса — Люциус просто пил. Он не мог не заметить красивую блондинку, почему-то прятавшуюся в углу. Должно быть, он был слишком пьян, потому что попробовал пригласить ее на танец. Она, разумеется, отказалась, но Люциус вопреки всему не обиделся, а предложил разделить с ним отвратительное шампанское и не менее отвратительный вечер. 

Только алкоголем можно объяснить, что он не заметил ни ее страшного шрама, начинавшегося от уха и уходившего в декольте, ни отсвечивавших золотом глаз. Тогда Лаванда его ненавидела, но то ли соскучилась по комплиментам, то ли предпочитала даже дурную компанию одиночеству, и потому терпела его рядом, молча пила, а потом и вовсе увела с праздника.

Вместо приятного ни к чему не обязывающего секса Люциус получил в тот вечер истерику, обвинения и слезы. Лаванду будто прорвало, а он оказался единственным, кому она смогла выговориться и бросить в лицо:

— Моя жизнь кончена из-за таких, как ты!

А он смотрел на нее, на ее шрам, стройное тело, плотные пшеничного цвета локоны и огромные голубые глаза, и не понимал, почему она так переживает.

— Ты красавица и, если не веришь моим словам, поверь моему члену.

Лаванда дала ему пощечину, а Люциус в ответ ее поцеловал. Просто он был совершенно пьян и хотел в тот момент секса, а не скандалов и истерик. Потом он снова целовал ее губы, ее шею и этот ее дурацкий шрам, из-за которого она так переживала, полную грудь, аккуратный живот, и она как-то очень быстро успокоилась, а потом и вовсе перехватила инициативу. В ту ночь на небе как раз появилась полная луна.

С тех пор многое изменилось. Лаванда довольно быстро перестала хандрить и по протекции Билла Уизли, у которого были похожие проблемы со шрамами, сырым мясом и полнолунием, устроилась его помощницей в Гринготтс. С тех пор разговоры превратились в кошмар — Билл то, Билл сё… Люциус подозревал, что она влюблена в своего начальника. Когда она как-то заявила: «Жаль, что ты не рыжий, рыжие — такие солнышки», — Люциус не выдержал и сбежал, хлопнув дверью, но через пару месяцев они помирились. Все же было в Лаванде что-то этакое: дикое, необузданное и бесконечно привлекательное.

— Не могу поверить, что тебе больше не к кому напроситься. Да и, казалось, ты предпочитаешь одиночество, — сказала она, накрывая на стол. 

— Обычно предпочитаю, но у меня есть к тебе небольшое дельце… 

— Я так и знала! Ну, давай сразу дельце, что тянуть время?

Но он тянул, отрезал кусочек мяса — как всегда Лаванда его едва прожарила, — пожевал и только потом ответил:

— Это касается Нарциссы. Из ее сейфа пропала одна мелочь.

— Так. Стоп. Если что-то пропало, надо сразу сообщить в службу безопасности.

— Нет-нет, шум поднимать не надо. Я даже не уверен, украли ее или Нарцисса сама с ней что-то сделала. Но когда я задавал вопросы гоблину, то он… так скажем, смутился. Не могла бы ты посмотреть, что там происходило и рассказать, если были странности?

— И что это даст?

— Информацию к размышлению. Если ничего не было, то и забудем об этом.

— Вообще-то выносить информацию запрещено, но, думаю, ничего страшного… Давай номер ее сейфа, я посмотрю. У нас по всем случаям магического и физического воздействия ведется строгая отчетность. Если что-то было — записано. Какой период смотреть?

— Нарцисса положила вещь два месяца назад, двадцатого августа.

— Ладно. Посмотрю ночью, если не забуду. А сейчас мой маленький котеночек отнесет свою птичку в кроватку и докажет, что его не зря сюда пригласили. — Она озорно улыбнулась.

Люциус едва не подавился, бежать было некуда.

Лаванда отправилась на ночную смену, а утомленный Люциус остался один приходить в себя и предаваться меланхолии. Раны на спине, оставленные острыми когтями, слегка саднили, укус на плече чесался. Люциус был утомлен и попросту затрахан. Все же староват он для юных девушек. Или нет? 

Он потянулся на развороченной постели и закрыл глаза. Несмотря на усталость, сон не шел. В камере он не вспоминал о найденном трупе, а сейчас тот предстал перед глазами как настоящий. Подумать только, если бы он не решил пойти пешком, а аппарировал, вероятно, лег бы рядом с выпущенными кишками… Мерзость.

Старый страх вернулся, а Лаванда, как назло, не держала у себя ни капли спиртного. Паника периодически накатывала на него еще со времен первых рейдов. Сколько бы их ни было, привыкнуть не получалось. Он не любил кровь и боялся ее, стараясь проворачивать дела максимально бескровно, окольными путями. Чтобы сотворить с человеком то, что делал этот убийца, надо было, наверное, сойти с ума. Ненавидеть так, что это стало смыслом жизни. Все потерять, например.

Он подозревал Риту, Панси, Андромеду, мог бы и Лаванду, но у каждой что-то осталось. Все нашли, ради чего жить. Да и способна ли на такое зверство женщина? Люциус вспомнил Беллатрикс и все же вынужден был признать — способна. Кто же?

Люциус начал засыпать и перед его глазами проносилась череда знакомых лиц. Они что-то говорили, убеждали, но он не слушал. Последней мелькнула Нарцисса, пожелав спокойной ночи.

***  
— Ты был прав, кое-что с сейфом произошло, хотя такая мелочь… Даже и не знаю. — Лаванда ворвалась в комнату, запрыгнула на кровать и зевнула. — Вот, смотри. Двадцатого числа Нарцисса заходила в сейф, видишь запись?

Люциус спросонья ничего еще не видел, но, сосредоточившись, смог прочитать: «Нарцисса Малфой. Разрешенное посещение сейфа». Номер и время открытия и закрытия. Отметка, что замки сработали правильно. Отметка об уходе Нарциссы из банка и наложении защитных чар. Вроде все хорошо.

— Так. А дальше?

— А через два дня заметили небольшое магическое возмущение. Чуть-чуть отличающееся от фонового. Видишь? — Она ткнула наманикюренным ногтем в нужную строчку.

— И что это значит?

— Ну, чаще всего это означает, что какой-то старый артефакт взбрыкнул. Мы, конечно, проверяем — вот отметка о том, что снаружи все в порядке, сейф закрыт, — и больше ничего не делаем. Если хозяин не возмущается, мы ему тоже ничего не говорим.

Люциус отобрал у нее пергаменты и еще раз все проверил. В другие дни не происходило вообще ничего. Удивляло, что лист выглядел как официальная банковская бумага, словно именно на нем и записывались происшествия.

— Как же ты этот отчет вынесла? Говорила же, что запрещено.

— Да, на них специальные чары, чтобы не выносили и не копировали, но есть одно заклинание — создает точную копию любых бумаг, несмотря ни на какие запреты. Только действует недолго, пару дней от силы, потом копия развеивается.

Люциус раньше о таком заклинании не слышал и застыл, пораженный догадкой. Да, тетрадь нельзя было скопировать, зачаровывал сам Лорд, так что о дубликате он даже и не думал.

— Откуда же ты знаешь такое заклинание?

— Билл показал. Говорил, что в Ордене им часто пользовались. Кто-то нашел в библиотеке Блэков, ну и...

Люциус ее не слышал. Блэки. Живых Блэков осталось двое, и если Нарцисса была вне подозрений, то вот ее сестра…

— Мне надо идти, — пробормотал он и бросился одеваться. 

Он еще не придумал, что будет делать, но знал, куда ему идти.


	9. Chapter 9

Можно было не удивляться. Блэки все были сумасшедшими. Кто-то — едва заметно, как Нарцисса, а кто-то, например, Беллатрикс, — очевидно для всех. Отчаянные, бесстрашные, влюбляющиеся до безумия Блэки Люциуса восхищали и немного пугали. Андромеда всегда казалась ему холодной и прямой, словно закаленный клинок. Разве странно, что этот острый клинок начал рубить врагов на части?

Люциус даже где-то мог ее понять. Потеряй он на войне Нарциссу и Драко… Нет, нельзя сравнивать. Не получается. Он представил, как Андромеда случайно наткнулась на тетрадь, пролистнула, увидела суммы, пометки, и у нее помутилось в голове. Ее родные погибли, а эти… живут припеваючи, так ни за что и не ответив. На убийства ему было плевать, на самом деле. Заслужили. Что заслужил он сам, Люциус предпочитал не думать. 

Он уже несколько часов сидел под чарами для отвода глаз в сквере недалеко от дома Андромеды, наблюдая за ее дверью и почти не шевелясь. Он только хотел забрать тетрадь, мешать мстить он не собирался. Попадется — туда ей и дорога, но, по крайней мере, его она за собой не утянет. Тетрадь он уничтожит, а без нее не будет доказательств, что он хоть что-то знал. 

Ближе к вечеру появился Поттер со своей рыжей подружкой. Андромеда вышла к ним и передала внука. Они поговорили чуть-чуть и исчезли, воспользовавшись порт-ключом. Андромеда оглядела опустевшую улицу и вернулась в дом.

Стало темнеть, зажглись фонари и окна в домах, подул холодный ветер. Люциус все ждал. Раз уж Андромеда избавилась от внука, должно быть, опять собиралась выйти на охоту. Он едва ее не упустил. Дверь на мгновение приоткрылась, едва заметная тень прошмыгнула мимо и исчезла. Еще пару минут Люциус просто сидел, потом бросил на дом Гоменум Ревелио и, убедившись, что внутри никого нет, рискнул подойти. Чары на доме были самые обычные, можно было легко их снять, но все же он обошел кругом, проверяя, нет ли ловушки. 

Он пробрался через заднюю дверь, аккуратно разбив стекло и повернув ручку с другой стороны. Попробовал призвать тетрадь Акцио, но не получилось. Видимо, была спрятана. Он попробовал еще раз и прислушался. Показалось, что на втором этаже что-то стукнуло.

Он поднялся по лестнице и заглянул в приоткрытые двери — две спальни и детская. Люциус снова применил Акцио, но на этот раз никакого звука не услышал. Придется искать так… Наверное, тетрадь спрятана в каком-нибудь шкафу или ящике или лежит в тайнике. Должен же у Андромеды быть тайник? Он попытался найти какие-нибудь скрывающие чары, но ничего не обнаружил. Если тайник и был, то совершенно обычный, неволшебный. 

Сначала он обыскал спальню Андромеды, обшарил все полки в шкафах, ящики с нижним бельем и бумагами, простучал доски на полу — ничего. Так же, как и в соседней, почти пустой комнате. В детской по полу были раскиданы игрушки. Люциус все же заглянул под маленькую кроватку, обстучал стены и отодвинул висевшую на стене колдографию с улыбающейся парочкой, показавшейся ему смутно знакомой. Пусто. 

Что же делать? Она должна быть здесь! Люциус обшарил отчаянным взглядом комнату и взглянул на лестницу — там в простой раме висел обычный маггловский портрет светловолосого мужчины. Его Люциус тоже когда-то видел, но было слишком темно, чтобы разглядывать. Он подошел, отодвинул портрет и обнаружил за ним сейф. 

— Алохомора!

Ручка сейфа дернулась, и он приоткрылся.

— Соскучился?

Прозвучавший голос был безжизненным и холодным, как лезвие острейшего кинжала. Люциус мгновенно обернулся, но все же слишком медленно.

— Петрификус Тоталус!

Люциус рухнул на пол. Андромеда стояла над ним — высокая и стройная, в облегающем черном костюме и мягких сапогах — неудивительно, что он ее не увидел и не услышал. Она почти сливалась с царившей в доме темнотой. Не успел…

— Жаль, надеялась еще раз с тобой встретиться при более удачных обстоятельств. Хотела завтра пригласить на ужин, отблагодарить за такую полезную тетрадь, но, видно, не судьба.

Да, не судьба. Он бы ее не выдал, но как докажешь сумасшедшей? 

— Ты нарушил все планы. Оставалось всего трое. И так этот ублюдок из транспортного доставил кучу проблем, а тут еще ты… — Андромеда наклонилась над ним и провела затянутым в перчатку пальцем по его щеке, оставляя влажный след. 

Она незаметным движением достала кинжал и коснулась острием его шеи, а в следующий момент вскрикнула и упала.

— Петрификус Тоталус, милая! — сказала темнота знакомым голосом. — Люмос!

Над ним стояла Рита.

***  
— Панси показала мне список, и мы решили проследить хотя бы за парочкой из него. У Панси с собой было зелье, но она и без него неплохо справлялась. Я… сам понимаешь. Провести целый день рядом со скучным чиновником — удовольствие ниже среднего, но в итоге я оказалась вознаграждена. Убийство, увы, предотвратить не удалось — сегодня она как-то очень торопилась. Я едва успела пристроиться к ней на плечо. Хотела узнать, кто же наша очаровательная убийца — и тут натыкаюсь на тебя. Ты счастлив, что я успела?

Люциус был настолько счастлив, что до сих пор не мог найти слов и поверить, что все еще жив, а его кишки — все еще при нем. Но надо было торопиться. Он, шатаясь, поднялся и все же добрался до вожделенного сейфа. Тетрадь оказалась там, все в той же черной обложке с вензелем. Он погладил ее пальцами.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Рита, прошу… Ты никогда не видела этот предмет. — Он мельком показал ей тетрадь и подпалил ее.

Она с сожалением смотрела на разгоравшееся пламя.

— Какой-то твой грязный секрет?

— И не только мой.

— Ну… раз так, то предлагаю обмен — один грязный секрет на другой.

Люциус уже догадывался, что она захочет. Это было неприятно, но поступиться репутацией было лучше, чем угодить в Азкабан. 

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Как я уже говорила, я пишу книгу о Северусе Снейпе. И я хочу от тебя правду. Вы были любовниками?

— Да.

Рита ухмыльнулась.

— Тогда я жажду подробностей, но только после того, как мы сдадим эту кошечку в Аврорат.


	10. Chapter 10

Портрет Снейпа с ним больше не разговаривал. Люциус кричал, оправдывался, убеждал — бесполезно. Портрет молчал и только презрительно хмурил брови, иногда поглядывая на собственную копию на обложке новенькой книги.

Итак, он остался совсем один. Андромеду отправили сначала в Азкабан, а спустя неделю — по состоянию здоровья и настоянию Поттера — в Мунго. Лаванда нашла себе очередного ухажера и предлагала остаться друзьями. Панси наконец стала штатным корреспондентом «Пророка» и теперь не вылезала из командировок. Нарцисса в последнем письме горевала о сестре и намекала на беременность. 

Жизнь стала казаться еще более отвратительной, чем он привык.

Вечера вновь стали скучными, тягучими и никчемными. Он пил виски, смотрел на пустующую улицу и облетающие в свете фонарей осенние листья и тихо ненавидел весь этот никчемный мир. Магглов, Панси, Риту, Снейпа этого, который даже после смерти остался все такой же сволочью. 

Он фактически в одиночку раскрыл серию убийств, но в итоге не получил ничего, кроме головной боли, — ни денег, ни славы, ни красивых девушек, — скорее, все потерял. «Где справедливость?» — спрашивал он у оконного стекла и печального мистера Ливингстона на вывеске. Ответа не было.

Взметнулось каминное пламя, отсвечивая зеленым — кто-то хотел поговорить. Люциус с сожалением оторвался от созерцания пустынной улицы и подошел к камину.

— Мистер Малфой?

Не узнать человека в камине было трудно.

— Добрый вечер, господин Министр. Чем обязан?

— Я зайду?

— Конечно. Виски будете?

— Шотландский? Почему бы нет?

Пока Люциус призывал второй — кажется, чистый — стакан и наполнял его, Шеклболт уже вышел из камина, отряхиваясь от сажи.

— Не боитесь за свою репутацию? — спросил Люциус, передавая стакан.

— С чего бы?

— Вы пьете с бывшим Пожирателем смерти…

— А вы поменьше напоминайте, что вы бывший Пожиратель смерти.

— Будто от этого я перестану им быть!

— Не перестанете, но относиться к себе начнете иначе. — Шеклболт без приглашений сел в кресло и отпил из своего стакана. — Недурной виски, кстати. Кое-что магглы все же умеют, да? — Он подмигнул Люциусу.

— Никогда не отрицал. Так все же, что вам, кроме виски, надо?

— Есть предложение…

Люциус сел на подоконник — разговор, видимо, предполагался долгий.

— Я получил сегодня полный отчет по делу Андромеды Тонкс, в нем упоминалось ваше непосредственное участие и помощь в нахождении и поимке убийцы. Это нельзя не отметить.

— Долг каждого добропорядочного…

— Не надо, Малфой. Снимите с себя эту маску, я прекрасно представляю, кто вы на самом деле. Андромеда упоминала тетрадь, которую вы вели, когда власть в стране узурпировал Волдеморт, но больше ее никто не видел, и в расчет тетрадь не приняли. Только меня вам не обмануть.

Люциус пожалел, что поделился с министром виски.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.

— Понимаете, но никогда не признаетесь. Сделаем вид, что тетради действительно никогда не было — просто, как упоминали Паркинсон и Скитер, вы слышали некоторые фамилии в поместье и уверены, что эти люди никогда не были под Империо.

— Я мог слышать, что угодно. Например, что все Уизли получали деньги от Темного лорда. Слова — ничто.

— Так что вам мешает поделиться своими воспоминаниями? Это же не влечет для вас никаких последствий. — Шеклболт улыбался, но смотрел очень серьезно и внимательно. 

Люциус сдался. Просто до смерти надоело тащить на душе такой груз. Он называл имена и даже то, в связи с чем они упоминались. Шеклболт не записывал, только внимательно слушал и кивал.

— У вас хорошая память, — сказал он, когда Люциус закончил.

— Не жалуюсь.

— Это очень важное качество для помощника Министра. Не хотите попробовать? Чувствую, в ближайшие дни у нас появится много новых вакансий.

Люциус расхохотался.

— Вы выгоняете одних бесчестных людей и собираетесь заменить их другими? Может, кого-то из Азкабана позовете еще?

— Может быть, но пока я предлагаю только вам. Мне кажется, вы тут собираетесь сдохнуть или спиться от скуки, и мне это не нравится.

— Мне тоже.

— Ну, вот видите. Приходите завтра в полдень — раньше, судя по остаткам в бутылке, вы вряд ли соберетесь.

Шеклболт поднялся и направился к камину. Уже бросив в пламя дымолетный порошок, он вдруг обернулся:

— Кстати, а в той книге про Снейпа о вас написана правда?

Люциус, не зная, как на это ответить, пожал плечами. Шеклболт вдруг подмигнул ему — и исчез в всполохе зеленого пламени.

Люциус поставил недопитый стакан на стол — пить пора бросать. Кажется, его жизнь снова менялась, и он надеялся, что к лучшему.


End file.
